


Golden doll

by solenar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dollification, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenar/pseuds/solenar
Summary: Johnny kisses him open mouthed and wet, leaving trails of saliva along his neck and jaw. Donghyuck's skin glistens with the trails of spit Johnny left behind, neck golden and shiny. Gaze unfocused and lost."What a pretty doll."-Donghyuck plays doll for Johnny and they both love it.





	Golden doll

**Author's Note:**

> You probably think I was waiting for Hyuck to be legal in order to post this story but it's literally just because I finally had vacations from work and I wrote this in 4 hours while recovering from surgery, so excuse the glaring mistakes.  
> Anyway, I love that Donghyuck is so dollish like and I only trust Johnny to take care of him. The story is set in the future so Hyuck is 21 and Johnny is around 27.  
> If this is something that bothers you, please turn away and ignore it. My intentions are never to upset anyone.

It doesn't happen often because Donghyuck finds it hard to concentrate on one thing for a long time. He has too much energy and he's too demanding most of the time to just let Johnny do whatever he wants. But the elder has been asking for two weeks now, going up behind Donghyuck and whispering in his ear how good it will be and how happy it will make him. Donghyuck gives in, not because he feels pressured, but because he likes knowing Johnny is desperate for him and once in a while it's good to just let go and let someone else take care of everything.

They plan to go to a hotel, of course they can't do this in the dorms with 8 other people constantly coming in and out. Besides, the whole thing takes time and they both rather not feel rushed. Donghyuck packs a little bag with some comfortable clothes and an outfit similar to his stage outfits for We young. A cute white and blue sailor outfit that fits just a little bit tight and short. Johnny just packs some regular clothes and a bottle of lube.

The rutine is simple, Donghyuck enters the bathroom, takes a shower and preppares himself throughly. Once he deems himself clean and loose enough he puts on his sailor outfit, hat included, and goes sit on the sofa next to the bed. He sits down in a comfortable position and titls his head slightly, making the illusion more real. Johnny is on the other room watching TV while he waits for Donghyuck to be ready, all he needs is to receive a message from the younger and their game can start.

After half an hour of mindlessly going through channels and failing to concentrate on anything, Johnny hears the pin of a new message on his phone. It's just a smiley face from Donghyuck, but he knows what it means. He puts his phone on silent, stands up and goes into the other room, briefly thinking about taking a video but deciding it's too risky and settling for simply taking a picture of Donghyuck sitting on that big sofa. The blue and white of the sailor outfit contrasting on his golden skin, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes unfocused and looking nowhere in particular.

He looks so cute and so tiny, the white shorts he is wearing are too small for him and they show almost all his legs. His hands are posed on top of his thighs, unmoving and just as delicate as the rest of him. The blue sailor shirt fits him just right but Donghyuck had decided to cut the lower part to make it a crop top when he noticed how much Johnny liked to touch his tummy.

Johnny walks closer to the boy whose eyes remain unmoving, he crouches down to be face to face and presses against Donghyuck's bottom lip slightly with his thumb. As expected, the boy doesn't react at all, his breathing is so calm it's almost like he really isn't human. Johnny pushes his thumb into Hyuck's mouth and leaves it there for a second, admiring the boys cherry lips before pulling away and reaching for his right leg, he presses the finger coated with saliva to Donghyuck's inner thigh, watches as it forms a small print that dissappears as soon as he removes his thumb. Content with the boys behaviour so far, Johnny leans down and licks a long strip from right above Donghyuck's knee to the spot where his shorts start. There's barely any response, just slight goosebumps forming on the boys legs. He had come so far, when they first did this Donghyuck couldn't stand still, he'd shiver and squirm and laugh and Johnny found it endeering but it's not what he wanted, so they practiced and practiced until Donghyuck could get fucked without makind a sound or moving an inch.

Now, Johnny presses wet kisses along Donghyuck's legs and gets no response. He moves onto the boys arms, biting slighly along the skin of Donghyuck's upper inner arm before licking his right palm and pecking his wrist. He briefly looks down to the younger's stomach but decides against giving it attention in order to concentrate on the boy's neck. Johnny kisses him open mouthed and wet, leaving trails of saliva along his neck and jaw. Donghyuck's skin glistens with the trails of spit Johnny left behind, neck golden and shiny. Gaze unfocused and lost.

"What a pretty doll."

Those are the first words that come out of Johnny's mouth. He says them as he looks at Donghyuck in the eyes, perhaps challenging him to stay still, perhaps just wanting to let the younger know he is doing good. Either way, Donghyuck remains unmoving and Johnny decides it's time to move on to the next step. He grabs Donghyuck roughly and throws him over his shoulder, no finesse and no care. The white shorts ride up and Johnny runs his hand up and down the boys smooth legs before letting him drop on the bed. Donghyuck bounces slighlty and lies spread on the middle of the bed, shirt riding up to almost show his nipples. His sailor hat is on the floor forgotten by both males.

"What should I do with my pretty doll today?"

Johnny asks himself as he looks at Donghyuck from where he is standing at the edge of the bed. He looks at Doghyuck's legs and humms, walking towards the bathroom and coming back with the bottle of lube.

"Should I fuck his thighs? Maybe fuck his mouth since it's so pretty and red?"

He's not really asking anyone, not even Donghyuck, but it's just to fullfil the fantasy that the boy is his doll to take and break and use for his own pleasure and entertainment. He knows it excites Donghyuck too, knowing Johnny could do anything to him but having no control over it.

"I guess I can feed you my cock, honey. You'd look so pretty with your mouth around it. Taking it all without a complaint. I could come down your throath and make you drink it all. Keep fucking your mouth until I get tired of using it and your stomach is full."

It's such a nice image to Johnny. Donghyuck with his mouth open, taking it again and again until all his mouth is painted white, until his lips are red and his tummy swollen with Johnny's cum. Of course, it is unrealistic and Johnny never actually fucks Donghyuck's mouth roughly when they are playing doll because he's too scared of chocking him and the boy being to gone into his role to actually let him know it's too much. Nontheless, the fantasy is there and that's enough.

In the end, Johnny decides to fuck Donghyuck's thighs. He takes off the white shorts and the blue briefs the boy is wearing, but leaves the shirt on and coats his inner thighs with plenty lube. He doesn't take off his own clothes, just lowers his sweatpants and underwear to his mid thighs and pushes his half hard cock between Donghyucks legs. Johnny takes his time, he presses the boys legs together tight and ruts into them slowly before picking up the pace and then slowing down again. It feels heavenly, Donghyucks legs are so pretty, lean and firm but so soft too.

Johnny continues fucking Donghyuck's thighs, cock sliding easily between the legs. He only stops when he sees Donghyuck's cock twitch. From the start of their game, he hasn't touched the boy's penis once, giving pleasure to the doll is not a priority for Johnny, it's supposed to be all about the older's pleasure and that in turn should please Donghyuck in a unconscious level. But today he's feeling generous so he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a small amount onto his hands, reaching out for Donghyuck's cock and pumping it slowly. He sees the boys fingers twitch slightly and his chest rise with a deep breath so he stops. Holds Donghyuck's cock in his hand for a few seconds before pulling away and going to the bathroom.

He comes back with a damp hand towel which he uses to clean Donghyucks thighs and his own hands. After he is done, he reaches for his phone again and takes a picture of his doll, only from his waist up. The photo shows Donghyucks tummy and the part of his chest exposed by his ridden up shirt. It also shows his unfocused eyes and open mouth. Johnny feels the urge to fill his mouth with his fingers or his cock, but thats not what he has planned for the next part and as much as his cock is throbbing and asking for attention, he already has a plan to end their game.

Johnny grabs the back of Donghyuck's thighs and pulls the boy to the edge of the bed. He grabs his legs and spreads them wide, giving him a clear view of the boy's cock, balls and hole. He knows Donghyuck prepped himself when he took a shower but he still wants to take it slow so he grabs the lube once again, spreads it onto his fingers and inserts one into the boy. There's barely any reaction, just the slow and calculated rise of Donghyuck's chest, almost invisible, playing the role of a doll to the best of his abilities.

Another finger is inserted after some time and then finally, Johnny is fucking Donghyuck with four fingers, scissoring them and moving them around to make sure the boy is stretched and ready. The older removes his fingers and roughly turns Donghyuck around, making him bend on the edge of the bed, legs pressed against the side of the matress, chest laying on the bed and face half hidden on the blankets. It's enough for Donghyuck to be able to breath, but it doesn't mean it will be easy.

Johnny does take off his clothes this time, he stands naked behind his doll and runs a hand up and down the spine of the boy. He feels Donghyuck shiver slightly so he stops at the back of his neck and presses his face into the bed for a second. A warning that their playtime isn't over.

Finally, he ligns his cock with the boys hole and pushes without much resistance. Donghyuck is so tight, he always is but somehow when he's pretending to be still, a doll, the pleasure is greater. Perhaps it's all in his mind, he just likes to think about the younger boy taking his cock wherever, whenever, face impasive and blank, just a cute toy for Johnny to take pleasure from.

Perhaps he is just a pervert who has corrupted his young boyfriend into participating in this highly dubious roleplay. But then he remembers how hard Donghyuck comes when he's playing doll, how much thought he puts into the outfits he buys especifically for these occasions and how he's always so smiley and affectionate when they finish playing. He remembers all of these and he lets go, grabs Donghyucks hips and slams into the boys body hard and fast.

Donghyuck's body is so small compared to his. He's not absolutely tiny but compared to Johnny he is small and delicate, truly a perfect doll. This fact brings the older so much joy, knowing he can lean down and cover Donghyuck's body completely with his, so he does. He presses his chest against the younger's back and continues fucking into him, not once stopping his thrusts but now licking and nibbling at Donghyuck's neck like it's made of the sweetest candy.

"Such a pretty doll. So good and tight. Made just to be fucked like this, bend over with your hole ready and loose for any cock. I bet you'd love getting fucked by any cock as long as it's big. That's enough for a pretty doll like you."

Johnny praises Donghyuck, calls him pretty and good but also reminds him of what he is at the moment, just a toy for his pleasure.

"Should I let the others see you like this? Open and unmoving. Just laying there waiting to be filled and fucked. Should I let your friends know how good you take it? How you lay there and wait for my cock to fuck you? Should I let them fuck you too?"

As soons as the words come out of his mouth, Donghyuck tightens around him and whines low in his throath. Johnny is not sure if it's because he likes the idea or if it's too much for him, so he changes tactics and start telling Donghyuck what a pretty doll he is and how no one but him will ever be able to see him like this.

After a while he slows down and leans back, deciding to watch as his cock disappears inside of Donghyuck's hole with each thrust. It's a marvel, watching the younger's walls strech around his lenght and take him completely to the base. Johnny is big and thick but Donghyuck's body welcomes him every time, ass ready to be fucked and filled.

Johnny picks up his pace again, grabs Donghyucks waist tightly and pulls it back to meet his thrusts. The sounds in the room are loud, from the younger's ass meeting the other's hips harshly to Johnny's groans muffled into Donghyuck's back.

Finally, he thrusts one last time and comes deep inside his doll's ass. He stays there for a second, circling his hips slightly and feeling the doll tighten around him, before he pulls out and leans back to watch his come spill from Donghyuck's ass, white liquid slowly seeping out of his hole and falling down his thighs.

He stands up and moves to the bathroom, taking the time to have a quick shower and change into some clean clothes. When he comes back to the room Donghyuck is on the same position as he left him, bend over the edge of the bed and dried come on his thighs, even his head is still positionated in that weird angle that doesn't let him breathe comfortably.

Johnny smiles and moves towards the boy, turning him around and moving him up the bed. He lays down beside him and starts jerking the boy off. It doesn't take long for Donghyuck to come, cock spurting out strings of white across his stomach and Johnny's hand. He remains mostly unmoving and silent except for another low whine at the back of his throath.

"Fuck" Johnny murmurs as he moves his cum coated hand towards Donghyucks face. He presses two dirty fingers into the boys mouth and drags his palm along the boys chin, making it glisten with his own come. It last only a second before he removes his hand and presses a quick kiss to Donghyucks cheek.

"My pretty Hyuckie, you make the best doll. Do you want to give hyung a kiss? Do you want to cuddle, Hyuckie?

Finally, when Johnny refers to him by his name Donghyuck blinks rapidly and turns to look at him, a gentle smile appearing on his face. He moves his arms and legs first, trying to get a sense of his body again, then he reaches for Johnny and pulls him in for a hug. They lay there for a moment, Johnny clean and clothed while Donghyuck still has dried cum on his body and he's only wearing that thigh sailor shirt.

"Do you want me to help you clean up baby?" Johnny knows that although Donghyuck remains unmoving for their playtime, it is actually very tiring for him and some days he just wants the extra care after the play is over. But this time he shakes his head, he presses a soft kiss to the elders neck, leaves his embrace and walks towards the bathroom slowly.

While Donghyuck is showering, Johnny picks up the hat and shorts of the sailor outfit from the floor and puts them carefully on the sofa. He changes the sheets from the bed and and lays down again playing games on his phone. He remembers the pictures he took and opens his phone gallery. The first picture is innocent enough, it could just be part of a photoshoot with a non-conventional theme, but the second one leaves no question about it's context. Hyuck' s unfocused gazed and revealing outfit make Johnny want to play all over again. He's wondering if he should risk a video next time when he hears the bathroom door open and Donghyuck run out to crash against him on the bed.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung. I want chicken! Can we order from the place I like?"

"Sure baby, anything you want."

"Great! I will order two portions while you keep drooling over my pictures."

Johnny laughs and smacks his hand against Donghyuck's arm with no real force behind it. He exits his phone gallery and continues playing games, Donghyuck's voice on the background is ordering three portions instead of two along with some extra side dishes.

"We won't be able to finish all that food, Hyuck."

"Sure we will. Besides, now that I'm 21 and we fuck regularly I need even more energy."

"Don't say it like that baby, we don't even have sex that often. You know we don't have the time."

Donghyuck moves to lay down next to the older, resting his head against his shoulder and turning his body towards Johnny's. He stays there, quiet for a moment before whispering the older's name and making kissy faces. Johnny responds naturally, he puts his phone down and kisses Donghyuck slowly and gentle. Licking across his bottom lip and pecking the corners of his mouth before pushing his tongue past the youngers lips.

It's so sweet, Donghyuck is always so sweet and cute when he's demanding for affection and giving affection back. It's almost impossible to belive that he's also mischievous and witty and cunning all at the same time. He's such a beautiful boy, Johnny thinks he will never let him go.


End file.
